


带狗出巡

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Incest, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 但丁带尼禄出去散步，顺便教他学会忍耐。-DN，野战
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	带狗出巡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [На привязи](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/733752) by подожги мне сигарету. 



「把你和你拥有的一切都交给我吧」

尼禄缓缓走在满地枯叶的空旷公园里。泥浆、树枝和皱巴巴的传单被碾碎，在他脚下咯吱作响，夜灯影影绰绰地打在身上，拖长了影子，寒风啃啮着他的皮肤。尼禄的皮肤在此刻格外敏感细腻，被风吹得更加刺痛了。黑色的项圈连着一根红色绳索，紧紧扣在他的喉咙上，压迫着他的喉结，让尼禄时而喘息和不自觉地吞咽。项圈由真皮制成，一点也不粗糙，扣在突起刺钉上的镀金小链子刮着尼禄的脖子，让他时不时因发痒而颤抖。

但丁考虑得真是周到，这个该死的混蛋。尼禄用尽全身力气诅咒着他。当时但丁说他想跟尼禄一块散散步，毫无戒心的尼禄耸了耸肩便答应下来了。第二天早上，他在事务所的办公桌上发现了一个包裹，而里面装的东西也过于惊世骇俗了，以至于但丁刚从浴室里走出来，他就大喊了一声：“不！”。但丁笑得露出了全部的牙齿，瞥了眼开过的包裹，尼禄皱起眉毛，脸唰地红了。

那一刻尼禄很透了但丁。但尼禄更恨的人是自己，恨自己总是被他摆布。但丁只用一句话就击溃了他：“你的膝盖在发抖，对吧？胆小鬼？”。「妈的，他以为自己在跟谁说话啊！？」尼禄心想。尼禄当然不是胆小鬼，他用砸在桌上的拳头给每一个字加上了着重号，咆哮着脱口而出：“把它给我，这玩意怎么用的？！”

现在尼禄万分后悔，后悔自己一开始为什么非要跟他争，在这种争论中，但丁永远是赢家。这是他唯一赢过的论点。尼禄疲惫不堪地皱起眉头，裹紧了自己的蓝色外套，恶狠狠地瞪着身前拽着皮绳的半魔。

“天气不错吧，尼禄？”他问，转过身来，面带微笑。

“去你妈的。”尼禄从牙缝里挤出来四个字，把脸转开。

“周围没有其他人，只有我和你。”但丁接着说。

“因为现在是凌晨一点钟，弱智。”尼禄呛道。

“那不是很浪漫吗？”尼禄羞愤交加的样子对但丁来说很是受用。

他的脸颊和耳朵都烧得通红，外套下的胸膛频频起伏，额头上冒满了汗水，双眼水汽氤氲。尼禄立刻眨眨眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。

“怎么了？”但丁故作担忧地问。“有什么东西让你说不出话了吗？”

“你明明就知道，”尼禄吸着气，声音嘶哑。“关掉它，”他低声说，低下头，不想再和他对视了。

“关掉什么？”但丁不解地问。

“你知道是什么。”尼禄快要站不住了，他左摇右摆，膝盖剧烈颤抖。

“我不知道你在说什么，尼禄。”但丁摊开双臂，脸上写满了茫然。

“把那该死的振动棒关掉，但丁！”尼禄怒吼道，随即就忍不住嗯啊了一声。但丁连忙走到他身边，一手搂住了他，另一只手伸进了自己大衣的口袋里。

“安静，孩子，”他低声说，嘴唇在尼禄的太阳穴上划过；胡茬愉快地刺痛了他，这种亲昵让他让感觉天旋地转。尼禄的太阳穴怦怦直跳，疼痛感加倍强烈。“这就是你的极限吗？”

振动棒的震感更强了，尼禄闷声呻吟着，把脸藏在了但丁的肩膀上。他们站在事务所几英里之外的游乐场中央，这是尼禄第四次后悔走了那么远的路。还要走好久才能回到事务所，而在他们面前，有一条路灯几乎照不进去的小巷，这是唯一可行的路了。

“我们去那里吧。”尼禄指着那条巷子。

“还没到一个小时呢。”但丁笑着，俯身凑近尼禄耳侧，“你就这么想要吗？”

“我想要，”尼禄嘶声说，用力把半魔推开。“我想要抽你的脸。”

但丁哈哈大笑起来，咂咂舌摇了摇头。

“不要自欺欺人，小子。”他轻笑着牵起了尼禄。中间有一段链子的皮绳绷紧了，逼着他跟上但丁的步伐，可这时他几乎已经走不动路了。

但丁所谓的“散步”（прогуляться）就是指半夜在最近的公园里“遛”（выгулять）尼禄，因为在夜里，尼禄红通通的脸颊和耳朵不会被人看见。你看不出他走得有多么艰难，看不到黏液是怎么从他大腿内侧流下，因为但丁慷慨地在振动棒上涂了很多润滑剂；看不到尼禄的乳头在外套粗糙的布料上蹭得发硬，让他阵阵战栗，也看不到他硬邦邦的鸡巴怎么在裤链上摩擦。

但丁抱着浑身瘫软的尼禄，扒开他的外套，抚摸着他的肩膀，手掌往下走，用手指数着他的肋骨，牢牢捏住他的腰，挨近了一点，吻了吻他的肚子，然后往上，把一只乳头含进了嘴里，用舌头玩弄着它。尼禄翻了个白眼，沉沉地吐了口气。这样一来他什么愿意接受了。在操纵他的身体这方面，但丁已经熟能生巧了。男人的床上功夫每次都能让他雌伏，而尼禄甚至没注意到自己是怎么一步步臣服于他的，尽管他次次都为此获得了奖励。但丁在他耳边甜言蜜语，说不会弄疼他，而尼禄，一如既往地，被这耳语迷了魂，冒了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

但丁倒是玩得很开心，他满怀期待地看着尼禄，舔了舔嘴唇，大概是在想象他用干燥的嘴唇发出高声的呻吟与恳求的模样。尼禄也在想象同样的情景，这让他变得无比兴奋。戴着项圈，满脸潮红，再加上但丁牵着的红皮绳，尼禄看起来一定美味又可口。而在他自己的视野来看，他是字面意义上的跌在地上，折成两半了。

“我受不了，”尼禄炽热地呼吸着，大汗淋漓，“我不行了，但丁。”

尼禄闭上了双眼。他的整具身体都在乞求怜悯，尼禄痛恨处于这种屈辱的局面，可现在所有的愿望都是徒劳的，他的兽性爆发了：自私、贪餮、饥饿难耐；他的动物本能放声呼啸，用指甲撕扯着自己，哀求着。尼禄哀求着……

但丁撑起他的肩膀，粗略地评估了一下情况，带着他走向巷子。

破旧的砖墙被各种涂鸦所覆盖，贴满了寻宠启示，当但丁把他的后背摁在墙上，剥掉他的外套时，尼禄没有感到丝毫窘迫。但丁一把将他的衣服扔在了脚下。还没来得及抱怨，但丁就把他赤裸的身体抱进了怀里，用一个强硬的吻撬开了他的嘴唇。舌头滑进他口腔深处，尼禄痛苦地呻吟着，终于感受到了全部的但丁——强大而粗野，肆意豪夺，一个真正的恶魔，即使是衣服也藏不住他的炙热，以及两腿之间的硬挺——尼禄对此尤为敏感，他用大腿摩擦着它，回应着爱抚。

但丁的气味辛辣而又令人陶醉，像信息素一样冲进他的鼻腔，尼禄亲吻着他的脖子，舔舐着咸咸的热热的皮肤，留下了缓缓褪色的猩红印记，呜咽着。

“真是听话，”但丁低语道，吻了吻他的脸颊，舔去了他的泪水，“真是可爱，”半魔继续说着，在他唇上印了浅浅的一个吻，“做个乖孩子，尼禄。”

当但丁把他翻过身面对着墙壁时，尼禄猛吸了一口气。他向前伸出手臂，屈起手肘，手臂撑在墙上，咽了口唾沫。皮绳垂在他的脖子上，堪堪碰到他的小腹。尼禄能感觉到但丁蒸腾的热气，还有投在他背上的那饥渴、沉甸甸的目光。

“如果我说不呢？”他突然问。

“嗯，”但丁说，“把腿张开。”

尼禄来不及作出任何回应：一阵震颤刺穿了他的身体，他把脊椎骨弓得嘎吱作响，嘴巴大张，紧紧闭上眼睛。但丁钩住了振动棒末端的圆环，动了起来，让它一边旋转，一边在他体内进进出出。尼禄咬着下唇，在自己的拳头上啃出了一圈血印，不让自己呻吟出声，瑟瑟发抖。

“停……啊！停下！” 尼禄嘶吼着，挠破了墙壁，把尘土刮进了指甲里；疼痛被刺激所大大缓解，除了屁股里振个不停的异物和但丁毒辣的吻之外，尼禄什么也感觉不到了。但丁放开了玩物，舌头在他的皮肤上奔波，舔弄他脉搏疯狂跳动的敏感部位，接着把嘴唇贴在颧骨上，一路吻到太阳穴，然后叼着他的后颈，用手掌捏了捏他的屁股。但丁带着一种贪得无厌的愉悦揉捏着他的屁股，仿佛怎么也玩不够，而“恼羞成怒”的尼禄在心里哀求这些抚摸永远不要结束。

他还希望但丁……希望他的爱抚永远不会结束，希望他一直都这样压制着他，占有着他，一直都知道尼禄有多么想要他，多么热爱他所给予的，以及他是如何竭力向自己否认这一切的。在理智面前，对但丁的渴望与狂热总是黯淡的，此刻它们却叫嚣着，爆发出了令人窒息的哭喊。

“我知道，你有多想要我。”但丁轻声说，响亮地拍了拍尼禄的屁股，然后他跪下来，用舌头大肆舔舐着鲜红的印记。“别想着在我身边装模作样，尼禄。”他接着说，狠狠咬住皮肤，往后拉扯。

尼禄像触电一样抽搐起来，用手捂住了自己的嘴，试图咽下迸发而出的尖叫声。快乐与痛苦交织在一起，从尾椎骨一路窜到头顶，尼禄被这贪婪的吻刺痛了。但丁握住他的大腿，推了推振动棒，抓着他的屁股，把它咬得流血，又伸出舌头把鲜血舔掉，加大了手上的力度，在上面留下深深的指印。

“好甜……”但丁悄声说，吮吸着屁股上发红的皮肤，用牙齿啃咬着，尼禄感觉他真的打算把它吃掉了。

里面的东西跳动着，尼禄再也控制不住自己的呻吟，只能用手紧紧捂着嘴。对但丁来说，他的淫叫是真正的乐趣，是一味纯粹的春药，能让他一步步失去理智，而尼禄很清楚这一点，他尽可能控制住自己。当快感变得尖锐而覆水难收时，但丁停了下来。

“你想干什……”尼禄刚开口便抿紧了嘴唇，他感觉到一连串湿润的吻从尾椎骨攀上了他的脖子——现在但丁站在了他身后，凌驾于上方。

但丁比他高两个头，年长他几十岁，舌头比他的更利索，更强健，更有力。尼禄能体会到他们之间差异，而这种差异正在加深，但丁的魔力重重地压在他的肩膀上，在尼禄紧张的神经上滴下疼痛的热蜡，而这种痛苦，可恶的痛苦，对他来说却像是无上的快感，从来没有人曾经赐予过他，除了但丁，没有任何人。

但丁小心翼翼地把振动棒从尼禄体内拔了出来，立刻把它关掉，放进了口袋里。

“你太美了。”他在他耳边絮语道，咬着他的耳垂。

尼禄将脖颈置于他的热吻之下，舔了舔嘴唇，喘着粗气。他比前几次有耐心多了：但丁把他训练得很好，仿佛专门为这次散步做好了准备。今天，尼禄的脑海里不止一次闪过这样的念头，可只要但丁一亲他，一在他耳边念些下流话，一拍他的屁股或者低声咆哮，这些念头就随着尼禄膝盖一抖，两腿一弯，全飞到九霄云外去了，就好像从来没有存在过一样。

“来吧，求我。”但丁扣住尼禄的腰，把他拉近，让他们之间再没有一点距离。他把胯部抵在尼禄身上，让他隔着皮裤感受他的勃起，“求我，尼禄。”

尼禄的嘴干燥得厉害，话语连同沙哑的咳嗽一起卡在喉咙里，他的身体需要爱抚，响应着每一丝触摸，但丁往他耳侧吹出燥热的风，让他浑身颤抖，感觉到醉人的雾气在他身边萦绕。

但丁在口袋里摸索着什么，弄得沙沙响，感觉到发烫的手指伸到了他腿间，尼禄哆嗦了一下。

“啊！”他忍不住抓着但丁的脖子，在他怀里扭动。

但丁的动作极其小心，以免弄疼他的皮肤，他知道任何错误的举动都会给男孩带来痛苦的高潮。尼禄感觉到一圈冰冷的橡胶紧紧锢在了他的阴茎底部，倏地睁开了眼睛。

“肛塞还不够你玩吗？！”他气忿的说。

“我永远都不嫌够。”但丁露齿而笑，然后舔了舔尼禄的脸颊，引得他一个悚动。“求我。”他重复着，解开裤子的拉链。

尼禄咬着嘴唇，当但丁把那坚硬、青筋虬扎的火热性器勉强挤到了穴口处时，他发出了一声软绵绵的呻吟。

“这东西得在三十分钟之内取下来。”尼禄的声几乎微不可闻，他难耐地折起眉毛，抿着嘴，屁股往后顶了顶。

“我会的，”但丁嗤笑着，在他的脖子上蹭了蹭，“如果你求我的话。”

他的耐心经过岁月的磨砺，没有一丝一毫的动摇，而尼禄的耐心却在一点点崩塌，直至支离破碎，坠入深渊。

“弄……”尼禄舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛在积攒勇气，“弄我。”

但丁双手抓住了尼禄的臀部。

“好，弄着了。”

尼禄咬紧了牙关，听到身后一阵轻盈而满足的笑声。但丁称之为“耐心训练”——他自诩为这门课的老师，理应将这些知识灌输给尼禄，只不过教育方式完全超脱了书本和军典上的范围。尼禄在魔剑教团严苛的道德规范磨练下，比任何人都懂得服从、意志和纪律，却从未想到这种东西很容易和性爱混在一起，让人沉浸于兴奋之中。

“不是这样，”尼禄摇了摇头，“你个蠢货。”

尼禄的欲望已经战胜了屈辱。他现在最想要的只有但丁给他的爱：既温柔又粗暴，让人浑身冰凉，让人心烦意乱，又能抚慰他的灵魂。这就是但丁——一个超凡脱俗的人，一个尼禄曾经断不敢想象的人，一个尼禄最需要的人，一个让尼禄想要杀死他一百次，又复活他一百次，再杀他第一百零一次的人。这听起来如此的矫情，如此的错误，而恰恰因此，尼禄更加渴望这种亲密。他的渴望惊心动魄地反映在他羞红的脸颊上，反映在他因兴奋和情欲而闪闪发亮的眼睛上，反映在他因缺乏热吻而苍白的嘴唇上，反映在他回味着每一次触摸和每一个亲吻的身体上。

尼禄不止一次硬着几乎发疼的勃起醒来，时不时在执行任务时想起但丁，身不由己地焚起欲火。这些思绪让他愤恨交加，参杂着某种自虐般的快感，尼禄试图在大脑里厘清这些感受，却只能让心中的火越烧越旺，直到点燃了一切，从灵魂深处，他意识到，除了后悔，他什么都感觉到了。

电光划过，他如梦初醒，急切地低语道：

“你这该死的魔鬼，”尼禄感觉到但丁那双满是老茧的手放在了他的胸前，绝望地呼唤道：“求你……操我……操我，但丁。”

尼禄再也不用乞求了。

但丁肏得很慢，但很有力，存在感十足，尼禄感觉到他的手放在他的大腿上，湿漉漉的脖子上有热乎乎的粘稠气息。大鸡巴缓缓操入体内，尼禄僵住了，舔了舔嘴唇，准备迎接着那劈开身体的疼痛，然后他塌下腰，伸手扶着墙壁，咬着牙低吟着。润滑在阴茎的摩擦下发出滋滋水声，让尼禄羞得面红耳赤。他爱死了这种声音，这温热而坦率的耳语。那根东西越捅越深，但丁牢牢抓住尼禄的屁股，不给他逃跑的机会。尼禄看不到他身后的脸，但他能感觉到一束沉甸甸的饥渴目光投在了他的肩胛骨上。尼禄在暗地里幻想这样的性爱已经太久了，他一度认为这种意淫相当可耻的，可随着但丁的到来，它开始给尼禄带来了真正的快乐。

但丁把鸡巴往外抽了一点儿，然后突然，在他来得及喘一口气之前，就挺腰猛插了进去，轰走了尼禄最后的心绪，逼得他喘不过气来，死死捂住自己的嘴。

性器撑开了他的穴道，刺痛像脉冲一般窜上脊梁骨，压抑的咆哮声在他耳边响起。但丁把整根鸡巴肏了进去，停了下来。尼禄剧烈颤抖着，高潮往他的眼里噙满了泪水，热浪涌遍他全身，却无从释放。锁精环勒住他肿胀的阴茎，让他在错综纷杂的感觉中不住啜泣，努力控制着自己的尖叫。

快感渗入了他的每一个毛孔，尼禄在但丁的一抽一插下摇摆，感受着压在背上的重量，绞紧了塞在小穴里热乎乎的鸡巴，即使已经做过了充分的扩张，被填满的充实感还是让他痛不欲生。但丁自己也在极力忍耐着，努力不让自己陷入疯狂的节奏，可尼禄的每一声喘息都让自控越来越难。男孩的身体在燃烧，指甲划破了砖墙，一次又一次地往后拱，追逐着但丁的节奏，试图迎合它。

疼痛像一根结实的绳子捆住他的身体，欢愉沿着他弹跳的神经流淌，但丁把皮绳缠在了手上，强迫尼禄把头向后仰。他把嘴唇抵在男孩的颈静脉上，竭力不去咬破它。尼禄嘶哑地呻吟出声，手指抠着墙壁，几乎站不稳了；但丁操得又快又狠，肉体拍打的啪啪声响彻了整条巷子，尼禄心想说不定太过警惕的街坊已经报了警，有一个小分队正在向他们赶来呢。

但丁把皮绳用力一扯，叼着尼禄的耳朵，将热切的低语往里头灌，甜美地蔓延遍布五脏六腑，用想要获得释放的痛苦欲望折磨着他。尼禄高高撅起屁股，妄图让但丁可怜可怜他。

不知道已经过了多久，但尼禄记得很清楚，说明书上写了“请勿使用超过三十分钟！”。不过现在看来，已经没必要顾虑这个了，这些念头犹如不速之客，在来得及细想之前就被一脚踢出了脑海。但丁已经失去了节奏，动作毫无规律可循，急促猛烈地冲撞着尼禄，逼得他咬住自己拳头，嚷嚷着各种脏话。

“好舒服，”尼禄哼哼着，吞下一声尖叫。“妈的，太舒服了！”当但丁的手掌滑过他的腰肢，捏住坚硬的乳头时，他倒吸了一口凉气，但丁把玩着他的乳首，又是扯，又是挤，然后……

一口咬了下去。

这一下咬在了后颈上。咬出了血，咬出了泪，咬出了电击般的刺痛。尼禄再也控制不住自己，放声呻吟起来，还好但丁及时伸手捂住了他的嘴。耳边的声音咕咚咕咚的，好像在海底，脸颊烧得滚烫，呈现出醉酒般的酡红。但丁正像一个真正的恶魔那样肏着他，尼禄觉得自己好像要失去理智了，他的所有感官都变得无比敏锐：每一次触摸，每一个动作都在把他的大脑融成果冻，随时都有漏出来的可能。

“我不行了。”尼禄狂热地低语，紧闭双眼，“我受不了了。”

“叫我的名字。”但丁嘶吼道，把尼禄抱进臂弯里，没有停下抽插。

“但丁……”

“再来一次。”

“但丁！”尼禄用发哑的嗓子喊道，喉咙里的呜咽声断断续续。

“还有谁能满足你的欲望？”但丁声音低沉，但尼禄听得无比清晰。“还有谁能带你到这样的极限？”

“哈……”尼禄张了张嘴，然后舔了舔被汗水和泪水浸湿的嘴唇，喃喃地说：“你……只有你。”

“永远不要忘记。”

尼禄感觉到但丁小心翼翼地把锁精环摘了下来，在小腹中蓄积已久的热量马上要像炸弹一样爆炸了：剩下唯一要做的就是引燃它。

但丁一手制着尼禄，一手握着他的鸡巴，热辣辣的手掌包裹着他。对尼禄来说，这已经足够了。战栗像一颗子弹贯穿了他的身体，剧痛击中他的太阳穴，呛进他的鼻腔，揪紧了他的肌肉又将他骤然释放。高潮震耳欲聋，以至于尼禄有好几秒听不到任何声音。他像发烧一样颤抖着，疯狂夹紧了但丁的性器，不让它移动哪怕一厘米。他感觉身体深处暖暖的，那是但丁射在里面的精液。尼禄射了很久，弄脏了砖墙，拳头被咬得鲜血直流。而当高潮退去，留下愉快的晕眩，泪水在脸颊上干涸，浑身不住颤抖的时候，尼禄才意识到刚刚发生了什么。

“以后，”他气喘吁吁地说，忿忿地寻找自己的外套，“再也不玩，”他弯腰把外套从地上捡起来，脑袋还晃悠悠的，差点摔了一跤，而但丁敏捷地接住了他，“什么散步了，但丁！”尼禄咆哮着，将外套披上高潮过后依旧敏感的身体，靠在但丁身上。“不玩什么小玩具，什么角色扮演，再也不到床以外的地方做爱了！”

“嗯好，关着灯，只用传教士体位，时间不超三分钟，做完直接睡觉！”但丁笑了。

“我喜欢传教士体位！”尼禄哼了一声，从但丁身边推开几步，用手帕擦掉了溢出来的精液，裹紧了外套。冰凉的面料不快地贴上滚烫的皮肤，让他再次冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“我也喜欢，”但丁笑嘻嘻地凑过来，抱住了尼禄。“你好冷啊。”

站在这条刚打完火辣辣一炮的小巷子里，他们拥抱着，墙壁被广告和不知所谓的涂鸦之外的东西弄脏了，至于那是什么，谁都不陌生。尼禄没有推开但丁，任由他依偎在自己身上，轻轻咬着他的脖子，柔柔吹着他留下的咬痕。

“没想到做完之后你还会这么娘炮。”尼禄嘲讽道。

“对于我，你不了解的多了去了。”

“你还想干什么，老废物？”

“等我们回到家，我一定要好好掌你这张口吐芬芳的嘴。”但丁突然把尼禄拉到面前，在他的唇上按下一个粗暴而贪婪的吻。

尼禄咬住对方的嘴唇，唇齿相撞，他尝到了鲜血的腥味。那些看似煎熬的争吵给他们带来了真正的刺激，这就是他们的游戏，按照各自的规则来构建，他们想怎么玩就怎么玩，想什么时候玩就什么时候玩。尼禄热情地回应着这个吻，他终于明白，他已经不必再掩藏自己的情感，也无须再为此感到羞耻了。他也不用向但丁诉说这一切：他全都知道，全都明白，全都理解，不需要解释，只需要耐心等待。而这对尼禄来说是一种真正的恩赐。

“我还是要扇你的嘴。”但丁轻笑着说，和尼禄一起慢慢走在回家的路上。他把狗链取下来了，但还是说服了尼禄把项圈留着。他太喜欢看他戴着这个小玩意了。

“用手掌还是黄色杂志？”尼禄揶揄道。

“用这个。”但丁说，拉起尼禄的手，把它放在了自己的胯部，迫使他捏捏手指，感受他的鸡巴。

他的脸颊泛起了红晕。

“第二堂课，我的学生，”但丁忍着不笑出声，“口交教学。”

然后，街道的寂静被一阵阵混杂着怒吼的笑声打破了。


End file.
